parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Human's Life (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1998 Disney/Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast: * Flik - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Atta - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Dot - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Queen - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Aphie - Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Max and Enrique (Dragon Tales) * Mr. Soil - Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) * Dr. Flora - Moana * Thorny - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Cornelius - Professor Oak (Pokemon; 1997) * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Ant that gets tired - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Hopper - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Molt - Seth (Dinosaur King) * Grasshoppers - Various Villain Humans * Thumper - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Axel and Loco - Mepps and Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Zander and Ed (Dinosaur King) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - James and Butch (Pokemon; 1997) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Children * P.T. Flea - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Francis - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Slim - Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Heimlich - The Infragible Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dim - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Gypsy - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Manny - Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rosie - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Tuck and Roll - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) * Fly Brothers - Phineas and Ferb * Baby Maggots - Baby Roshan (Ice Age), and Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Harry and Bug friend - Fflewddur Fflamm and Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Maui (Moana) * Mime Bug - Dee Dee as a Mime (Dexter's Laboratory: The Laughing) * Cockroach Waitress - Lum (Urusei Yatsura) * Mosquito Waitress - Andrina (The Little Mermaid) * Slick - Genie (Aladdin) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Thud the Big Fly - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Bird - Fiona (Shrek) * Baby Birds - Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia (Shrek) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Scenes: # A Human's Life part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time # A Human's Life part 2 - Princess Rei Gets Stressed Out # A Human's Life part 3 - Ash Ketchum's Invention # A Human's Life part 4 - Lilo Meets Ash # A Human's Life part 5 - Ash Loses the Food # A Human's Life part 6 - The Human Villains! # A Human's Life part 7 - Lilo Meets HIM # A Human's Life part 8 - Ash's Trial # A Human's Life part 9 - Ash Goes for Help/"On Your Own" # A Human's Life part 10 - Doc's Circus # A Human's Life part 11 - Doc Gets Burnt # A Human's Life part 12 - City Lights # A Human's Life part 13 - Ash Tries to Find Warriors # A Human's Life part 14 - The Robin Hood Act # A Human's Life part 15 - Ash's Flight Home # A Human's Life part 16 - Ash is Back # A Human's Life part 17 - Celebration # A Human's Life part 18 - "Circus Humans!?" # A Human's Life part 19 - An Ogre! # A Human's Life part 20 - Rei Apologizes to Ash # A Human's Life part 21 - Ash Has A Plan # A Human's Life part 22 - Building the Bird # A Human's Life part 23 - The Human Villains' Hideout # A Human's Life part 24 - The Human Villains' Go Back to the Island # A Human's Life part 25 - The Party # A Human's Life part 26 - Battle Stations # A Human's Life part 27 - The Human Villains Arrive # A Human's Life part 28 - Lilo Runs For Her Life # A Human's Life part 29 - Lilo Begs Ash to Come Back # A Human's Life part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) # A Human's Life part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) # A Human's Life part 32 - Ash to the Rescue # A Human's Life part 33 - Doc Burns the Bird # A Human's Life part 34 - The Humans Band Together # A Human's Life part 35 - The Fight # A Human's Life part 36 - The Chase/Dr. Z's Demise # A Human's Life part 37 - Happy Times Again # A Human's Life part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Trivia: Cast Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg Sailor Mars in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg Lilo (TV Series).jpg Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Mira's Wedding.jpg Princess Fiona in Shrek 2.jpg Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-sppof Category:Duchess Productions Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs